boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Towa Organization
The Towa Organization (統和 機構, Tōwa Kikō), referred to as The Organization or The System, is the main antagonistic force of the Boogiepop Series. It is a mysterious corporation controlling the world from the shadows. Organization The Towa Organization is responsible for the creation of the synthetic humans, humans with amazing powers impossible for regular people. The basis for the creation of the synthetic humans was Echoes, the extraterrestrial lifeform that was sent down to judge if humans should be allowed to continue living. After experimenting on this over-evolved man, the Towa Organization was able to create an army of these artificial humans. These abilities are often similar to the naturally occurring powers of the espers. The Organization names these individuals MPLS, although the name's origin is unknown even to the more influential members of the organization, such as Eugene. One of the Organization's goals is to either eradicate or capture the MPLS and conduct experiments on them. Because of their constant attempts to hurt normal people, they are sometimes forced to fight Boogiepop or Nagi Kirima, who refuse to let them have their way. They appear to have an almost unlimited amount of influence, being able to cover up all of the incidents they take part in, and kill any normal civilians, without suffering any consequences. Their ability to support Kyouichirou Teratsuki in becoming a millionaire, even as the man didn't have a citizenship, shows that their power is at an international level, above even nations. According to Jin Asukai, the Towa Organization's main purpose is to test different stimuli on average people, and ascertain the results, such as when they put some type of drug in random meals at a fast food restaurant, causing many deaths (one of which being Asukai's father). Further explained by Shinpei Kuroda, the Towa Organization's main objective is the research of evolution, and finding out the key to controlling the way mankind advances and evolves. The absolute control over all synthetic humans is held by something known as the Axis, which gives all the agents' orders. The Axis is later revealed to be the leader of the Towa Organization, a man codenamed Oxygen, who is helped by Kaleidoscope, a synthetic human bearing the title of Viceroy. Oxygen later chooses Kazuko Suema as his successor. Background Although Shinpei Kuroda concluded that the Towa Organization was created by humans in order to, in his words, 'ensure the survival of humanity in the inevitable evolutionary war', it was later revealed that the giant system was, in fact, created by the Witch of Ice, Alcestis, in order to prevail in her neverending battle with the Witch of Fire, Walpurgis. However, Alcestis soon disappeared, and the Organization shifted its focus. The return of the witch would later send the executive staff of the Towa into political strife, with many angents joining the war between the two witches. Related Organizations MCE Main article: MCE MCE is a corporation led singlehandedly by Kyouichirou Teratsuki, which serves the function of an easy way for the Towa Organization to control the economy. Ocarina Ocarina (オカリナ, Okarina) is suborganization of the Towa Organization. Ocarina's main purpuse is reinvestigate cases that have already been resolved. Diamonds Main article: Diamonds (Organization) Diamonds (ダイアモンズ, Daiamonzu) is the biggest of the organizations created to fight against the Towa Organization. Members of Diamonds fight the influence of the Towa all over the world. Many of Diamonds' members are actually former Towa agents that defected, one of them being Pearl. Proponent Proponent (提案者, Teiansha) is a group established by Jin Asukai, created with the purpose of rescuing MPLS targeted by the Towa Organization around the world, and helping them lead regular lives. Contributors include Tohru Takashiro, Nagi Kirima, Tosuke Kigawa, Kazami Segawa and Akemi Kurenai. Its only major flaw is a lack of members. Claim Club Claim Club (クレイムクラブ, Kureimu Kurabu) is a group established by Heizou Rokumine, with the purpose of analysing and profiting from the actions of the Towa Organization. Its other members are Sadao Suma and Yasuko Aikawa, a synthetic human acting as a spy on orders from the Organization. Akemi Kurenai Group The Akemi Kurenai Group (九連内朱巳グループ, Kurenai Akemi Gurūpu) is a faction within the Towa Organization established by Akemi Kurenai, a formerly loyal Senior Executive and Axis Candidate who, after losing Chizuru Kurenai, a mother figure to Akemi, and befriending Nagi Kirima, became rebellious toward the Organization. NP Cram School The NP Cram School (NPスクール, NP Sukūru) is a cram school managed by the Towa Organization that houses students harboring MPLS abilities for the purpose of recruiting them into the Organization. A few of the students, such as Rio Midou, have already been accepted as official Towa agents. Possestry Plan Orphanage The Possestry Plan (ポゼストリー計画, Pozesutorī Keikaku) is a plan devised by Akemi Kurenai which involves creating an orphanage that houses children to raise for the Towa Organization's sake. In reality, the plan is just a ruse achieved by Akemi as an excuse for saving innocent orphans. Members A list of known members in the Towa Organization. Administration Research Team Senior Executives Synthetic Humans Ocarina Truss Atlas Boomerang Team Anti-Type Counters NP Cram School Others Trivia *The name Towa is written with the characters for "ruling" and "Japan", making them the "rulers of Japan". *Most of the names of the agents are references to popular western musicians, songs or albums. References Category:Towa Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Terminology